


Moonlight

by TheForce13



Series: High school AU [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, hoping bam gets black, im so soft for yugbam, jjp in there if you squint, seriously why has there been hardly any yugbam this comeback, soft, this is a prequel to the other story in the series, yugbam - Freeform, yugbam throughout the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForce13/pseuds/TheForce13
Summary: Several occasions across the years where Yugyeom and Bambam loved each other, and one where they realise they are in love with one another.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Part 2 of the High School AU, this provides much more of a back story to yugbam. It's veryyyy soft, I was listening to my rainy day playlist when writing this haha so that's why! Can be read as a standalone or as part of the series; this is a prequel to the previous story. :) Recommended GOT7 songs to listen to when reading this: Moonlight and To Star. <3

5.

A boy with chubby cheeks and tan skin walks into the classroom, smiling brilliantly. Yugyeom looks up from his tiny desk, where his hands had been messily colouring in a picture of the sky, and he smiles at the other boy. The other boy smiles back at him, and walks over to the chair next to his, pulling it out ungraciously.

“I’m Bambam!” He says gleefully. Yugyeom giggles back. 

“I’m Yugyeom!” 

“Yu-Geeyom?” Bambam tests on his tongue. The taller boy nods and Bambam’s smile widens.

“Let’s be best friends!” He decides. Yugyeom blushes but agrees nonetheless, moving his colouring pencils to the middle of the table so the two boys can share. 

 

7.

The first day starting at a brand new school. Bambam and Yugyeom stand at the front gate, their mothers somewhere behind them gossiping about something or another, and they stare at the vast expanse of the school. Even though they are still part of the same school, and just in a new building, something about moving to this building feels anticipatory. A sense of adventure. Their mothers blow their noses in tissues and give them watery smiles, and the two boys head inside, hand in hand, ready to begin. 

 

10.

“Gyeom. My mum says we’re moving back to Thailand.” 

Bambam doesn’t think he’s ever seen his best friend cry as much as he does then, eyes bright red from tears. The two make a pact to keep in contact every single day, and Yugyeom persuades his parents to buy him his very first flip phone so that he can text Bambam everyday. 

Yugyeom waits, for an entire year, until Bambam comes back to start middle school with him in the autumn. Yugyeom runs all the way to Bambam’s house on the day his flight finally arrives back in Korea, and the two boys spend the rest of the afternoon giggling under the safety of the duvet, playing with their action figures and helping each other with their homework. 

Bambam comes back more tan than he was when he left, and Yugyeom wonders how he looks like an angel with his sun kissed skin. Yugyeom idly wonders if Bambam will take him with him to live in Thailand with him. Yugyeom thinks he would like that. 

 

13.

Detention. Again. 

Really, Yugyeom isn’t surprised, this isn’t the first time, nor will it be the last the two boys find themselves in detention. To be fair, it wasn’t Bambam’s fault that he struggled in Korean Literature, and it certainly wasn’t Yugyeom’s fault that he had gone over to Bambam’s house the previous night with the pretence of helping him finish his homework only to accidentally end up spending the evening playing video games and as a result neither of them turned in their homework on time. 

This time a different man steps into the classroom, one the two boys haven’t seen before. They are used to the old lady that takes detentions, that spends the entire afternoon watching crappy re-runs of reality TV shows and not paying attention to the boys. This teacher, however, is a young man, he doesn’t look too much older than some of the seniors that are at the back of the classroom, and he wears a crisp shirt, tucked into black slacks, with black thick framed glasses. 

“Nerd.” Bambam mouths to Yugyeom, and the two of them try to hold in their giggles. 

“Hello everyone,” The teacher speaks. “My name is Park Jinyoung. I am helping out as a teaching assistant whilst I complete my degree.” 

Bambam and Yugyeom slump back into their seats. It’s going to be a long afternoon. 

The sun filters through the tall windows down one end of the classroom, casting the room in a rich hazy glow, the dust motes floating around in the air and landing atop the desk. Yugyeom is fast asleep at his desk, Bambam is drawing patterns on Yugyeom’s arm that has been graciously upturned for the entertainment of his best friend. 

“Detention dismissed!” Park Jinyoung shouts, and Yugyeom jolts awake, smudging Bambam’s intricate drawing of a snake on his arm. 

“Gyeommmmm.” Bambam pouts, and the taller boy inspects the drawing. 

“Cute.” He mutters. 

The two boys trotter out of the classroom, riding their bikes back home together in the dying light of the evening sun. 

 

15.

Yugyeom has another growth spurt. 

Bambam would be lying if he wasn’t a little jealous, especially because this time Yugyeom had become so pretty. Gone were the chubby cheeks and in its place prominent cheek bones, that framed his smile perfectly. He grows another few inches too, and his long dark bangs fall over his eyes giving him a mysterious look. His voice lowers a couple of notches too, and Bambam notes that it sounds especially nice when he wakes up in the morning after a sleepover. Bambam can’t help but be jealous over the attention Yugyeom is attracting these days. 

Bambam isn’t sure why, but he feels jealous. 

He decides to try harder to get Yugyeom’s attention. The next day Bambam comes to school with a bright strip of colour dyed right through the middle of his bangs. He gets detention immediately of course, but it’s worth it to see the way Yugyeom’s eyes glow with curiosity when he enters the classroom. It’s worth the way Yugyeom deliberately doesn’t hand in his homework so that he gets detention too so they can be together after school. It’s worth the way Yugyeom tells him he looks cool even though he has to remove the colour. 

It’s around the same time that Yugyeom gets really good at dancing. He’s always been good at dancing, Bambam thinks, but it’s the first time other kids recognise the talent Bambam saw years ago. It’s right after Yugyeom finally performs at the school talent show, and after Bambam begs him to do something so that he can make all the kids laugh with his own rendition of his favourite girl group dances. 

The two boys ride their bicycles back home that evening, something that has become somewhat of a tradition over the years. This time Bambam stops over at Yugyeom’s house for dinner, and is surprised to see Yugyeom’s older brother Jaebum back from university and at home for the weekend. 

“Hyung!” Bambam and Yugyeom shout, engulfing Jaebum in a huge hug. 

“Hey kiddos!” He smiles, ruffling their hair. “Still causing mum trouble?” He asks, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. 

“Of course not,” Yugyeom shrugs. 

“Sure. So there’s no other reason you’re both back home so late?” He gives them a knowing look and Yugyeom resolves immediately. 

“Detention.” He sighs. Jaebum rolls his eyes. 

“What did you do this time?”

 

16.

It was always indulgent to sit in the dark, under the twinkle of the night sky. Yugyeom supposed he ought to stop romanticising mundane things, but something about the vastness of the sky made his problems and insecurities feel small. He revelled in it. There was a constant weight on his stomach (abs, Bambam would correct, since Yugyeom now worked out) where Bambam lay his head. The two boys were laying on a patch of grass outside a convenience store, the night air calm and quiet. Bambam was talking about something, Yugyeom wasn’t really sure what, but he liked hearing his best friend’s voice, no matter what he was talking about. Yugyeom ran his fingers through bambam’s hair repeatedly. He wondered if Bambam could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He wondered since when they had got there. Sixteen was an interesting age; old enough to truly understand the world, but not old enough to do anything about it. Yugyeom often felt small when looking at the expanse of the night sky, but with Bambam by his side, he would fly and fall over and over again just so that nothing would ever change. 

 

17.

Life happens, and things change. 

Puberty hit Bambam like a truck. Yugyeom wondered when he had become so pretty, when he found himself looking at his pink lips. Bambam ran his tongue across his bottom lip as he stared at the page in front of him, Yugyeom snapping his gaze away. The older turned his pencil in his grip, slouching over his page to scribble something down. 

The detention room was quiet, just the two of them. This time, the two boys had decided to drop water balloons from the roof of the school. It was supposed to be a good idea, since it was hot outside and the other students could do with some cooling off, but when they accidentally dropped a balloon on a teacher, they found themselves back in detention again. 

Over the years, they had become quite accustomed to Park Jinyoung, and Yugyeom suspected that he probably liked them too, since he would always let them go home early. He was actually a teacher now, not just an assistant, and he taught Korean Literature. He would often help the two boys with their homework, since neither of them expressed a great interest in the lesson. Yugyeom supposed he liked it a bit more though, when it was just him and Bambam and his favourite teacher. 

 

18.

They were seniors now. Life got busy, hectic. The visits to each others houses decreased constantly. Their shared time in detention decreased. Bambam started going home earlier without Yugyeom because he had to study. Yugyeom started getting up earlier to get to the library earlier. They both hated it, they both missed each other like crazy. But Bambam would always smile brightly at Yugyeom when he shuffled into class in the morning, and it would almost be like nothing had changed. Almost. 

Bambam was taller now, and he started styling his hair differently so that his bangs parted to show part of his forehead. It was honestly a very, very good look on him. His blazer fit him properly now, and it made Yugyeom’s heart beat uncontrollably. He supposed he just missed his best friend, and that was why he was having such a reaction. He supposed it was normal to want to kiss Bambam a lot of the time. He just missed him, that’s all. 

Sometimes Yugyeom was surprised by how deep his thoughts could go about his best friend. Everyone always saw them as a pair of funny best friends, always laughing about something or another. But Yugyeom knew their relationship was stronger than that. The way he and Bambam spoke when no one was around was different. More sincere. 

It was on day like this, that Yugyeom grabbed Bambam and pulled him towards the toilets during their lunch hour. 

“Gyeom? What’s up?” Bambam asked, confused. 

“I miss you.” Yugyeom blurted out, his face turning red at the blatant confession. 

“I’m right here.” Bambam laughed a little, confused. 

“No.” Yugyeom said frustratedly, running a hand through his hair before using his other one to hold Bambam’s hand at his side. 

“I miss you. I miss us. All the time.” Bambam seemed to understand more what he was saying now, and his facial features softened at his words. 

“I miss you too. So much. But exams are almost over, and then we can spend the entire summer together.” 

Another reminder that they were headed to different universities the following year. But, at least they were both staying in Seoul, and would try and visit each other every weekend. Yugyeom couldn’t help but hope there would be another reason for them to visit each other though, not just that they were best friends. 

“Can I come to yours tonight? I won’t disturb you, but you presence is calming to me. We can just study.” Yugyeom asked. Bambam nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, of course. I would like that a lot.” Bambam held Yugyeom’s hand tighter and he felt his heart beat rising.

There was no one else in the toilets. Just him and Bambam.

There was no one else. 

There never was anyone else when he was with Bambam. Only him. And then Yugyeom did something he had imagined doing for years. He closed the gap. He closed the distance between him and the man he knew he loved, known he had loved for the longest time and he kissed him. Nothing romantic really, just a chaste kiss with his eyes screwed shut just incase Bambam would push him away.

But he didn’t. 

He grabbed two fist fulls of Yugyeom shirt and he pulled him closer, kissing him back. Yugyeom would be lying if he didn’t say he wasn’t shocked, but then Bambam was doing that thing with his tongue again and Yugyeom was lost in the moment, kissing him back with just as much passion that only years and years of wanting could do to someone. Yugyeom backed Bambam against the sink counter, easily lifting him up onto it and finding his way back to his lips. 

“I-I’ve wanted to do that for years.” Bambam admits, when they finally pause for air. 

“Me too.” Yugyeom rests his forehead against Bambam’s. “Bambam. I can’t live without you.” Yugyeom confesses. Bambam smiles at that. 

“I know.” He giggles when Yugyeom pouts. “Me too.” He adds, laughing. Yugyeom smiles then, big and bashful. He moves in once more, claiming Bambam’s lips under his own, slow.

But then, a door opens, footsteps stop, the two boys untangle themselves, heads shooting towards the door. Brown eyes, big with shock. 

Park Jinyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?! :)
> 
> If you're confused about the ending, I suggest reading the previous story in this series, it picks up exactly where this one ends. <3 It's much more light-hearted and funny haha yugbam are savages in that one!! The next story in this series is a funny one so look out for that! thanks a bunch for reading xxx


End file.
